Of Proper Peace and Waging War
by Narumina12
Summary: Bilbo never understood why his uncle chose him to become his assistant in his duties as the current Thain. He even began to regret taking the offer when he finds that war has been waged upon the Shire by a darkened Queen. Though, this little issue can't be all bad if Thorin can bash her subject's face's in and still have energy to make his heart flutter (I suck at summaries)


This was ridiculous. Why in the world did he agree to this? Of course Bilbo cared for his great grandfather, the Old Took, but to accompany his uncle Isengrim in his negotiations as the Thain. Bilbo had long decided he was as odd as any other Took, but this was proof that he had officially lost his mind. Acting as an assistant to the Thain doesn't give any rewards to said assistant. No reward, no money, and no free food. If one was lucky and was quite friendly with the Thain, then they may be treated to a supper with him and his family. Unfortunately for Mr. Bilbo Baggins, he has spent most of his life avoiding the Took side of his family, and only just recently came to terms with it, this little tid-bit of a fact kept him from becoming real friendly with his uncle. So our Mr. Baggins is working completely and totally free.

Assistants are mainly unneeded in negotiations. They are normally there for one of two reasons, giving the other group they are trying to negotiate with a taste of the kind of people they'll be dealing with, or to intimidate the other. Bilbo was, as Isengrim put it, painfully ordinary, but would serve his purpose as a trade agreement. Of course their 'purpose' comes with additional duties, such as carrying the paperwork and their leader's things, or even just keeping their respective leaders from jumping over the table and strangling whoever offended them. The intimidation method was mainly just used by the Men of Gondor and dwarves. The more peaceful and art -centered elves and hobbits could do this if they wanted to, elves can just carry a bow or a slingshot and look very frightening. Hobbits despite being non-violent , are very adaptable creatures, with a good arm, so all they would need is a small sack of stones and any sensible being would run away, even if there was no danger. Though the result of the races is expected and just customary procedures for them now a days.

Though, Bilbo's first day assisting Isengrim, he nearly stole his uncle's job by nearly hitting the Steward of Gondor with Isengrim's beautiful leather bag with a gold handle encrusted with two blue sapphires at the man's head(the bag was a gift from his brother who happened to have traveled to the Iron Hills of Lord Dain II and helped to find a new area to mine that was full of iron since their current ones were drying up. This helped to increase the Iron Hills slowly depleting wealth). What had enraged a normally calm and serene hobbit, was the way he spoke to one of his sons, Faramir, and blatantly ignored the other's, Boromir's, questionable behavior. He later spoke with both of the brothers, and made two friends in high places. The negotiations restarted and lead to the empty fields of the West Farthing being used primarily for the use of growing food for the people of Gondor in exchange for ale shipments and protection should the Shire ever need it.

Unfortunately, this time around, they are to be speaking with two opposing races at the same time, the elves and dwarves. So instead of just having a small hobbit throw a leather bag at them, they'll just be at each other throats while the hobbits just end up forgotten. When Bilbo brought these matters to Isengrim, he brought up another possibility, one that made more sense at having them both together. 'If we have both of the races together we may be more likely to get their attention with our proposal. See, if we just go in their and act as shy and quiet as we are told to be in the stories of men, we won't get any attention, but if we walk in there with our heads held high and at least a smidge of confidence in our voices. They'll hear us out, Bilbo. you just have to raise your voice, make yourself seem that you are just as big as, or even better; bigger, than they are. They'll at least listen to us then, and that is the point where hours of gathering information and studying other cultures comes in handy. The people we deal with are not stupid, they were raised for these kinds of things and often times, already know what they want. You sometimes just have to make it look like what you're saying is what they want.' he also said that they should have a home-field advantage, seeing as though he called them out to Tookland to meet in Isengrim's own smial.

The leaders were: Thranduil, king of Mirkwood and Thrain II son of Thror son of Dain I, King Under the Mountain (King of the Lonely Mountains, which house the city of Erebor. Of course Bilbo did not understand the reasoning behind his introduction to Isengrim by stating his, his father's and his grandfather's names and merely adding 'at your service' at the end. Isengrim explained that dwarves, while being very rough and strong, are very respectable for their willingness to help, and that the stating of their names is an official introduction for any dwarrow). Their assistants were also their heirs, Legolas of Mirkwood and Thorin Oakenshield (another title Bilbo was quite confused about and was told that he had battled at Moria against Azog the Pale Orc and during a desperate time of need, after losing both his shield and sword, picked up a large piece of wood and used it as a shield as he picked up an already dead-dwarrow's sword and sliced off Azog's arm. Though Isengrim admitted that he had also heard that the wood he used was not in fact oak, but the name 'Oakenshield' had already stuck before anyone could correct it) When Bilbo introduced him self he did it in the customary way of many hobbits found in Tuckborough, namely the Tooks, and he bowed and stated his name and his two parents. This seemed rather odd to the other two assistants.

Isengrim looked to Bilbo as he sat in his chair at the table. Once the younger hobbit seemed sure that the meeting was starting he promptly stood straight as a blooming thistle, tucked his hands behind his back (while still holding Isengrim's previously mentioned leather bag) and wore a face that was nearly stoic and uncaring. Legolas didn't do much past what Bilbo had already determined to be his usual demeanor, except he dropped half of his smile and stood a slight bit straighter. Thorin was pretty much the same as well, only he didn't change anything.

"Now, Master Isengrim Took, what exactly are you planning on negotiating exactly?" Thranduil asked politely.

"My proposal is different for each race, for the elves, I cannot offer much, seeing as though we both grow and hunt our own food, and you have no need for hobbit clothes, ale, or pipeweed. But I can offer to expand your library. See, the last time our people had negotiations like these we were in the same position, nothing to offer, nothing to trade, but we did have books, and plenty of them. The last time our races have spoken was nearly a century ago, and we hobbits are avid readers and writers. There have been millions of books made and remade on all things hobbit, from certain herbs that are good for seasoning, or even poisoning, to certain animals." Isengrim stated in a flowing yet loud and exaggerating manner. He normally spoke with hand gestures, but it seemed that the louder he was the more frantic the flail.

"And what of my people?" Thrain added with a curious tone.

"It is to my understanding that the dwarrows of the mountain do not grow their own food am I correct?" Thrain nodded and grumbled. "And that with food becoming scarce in Gondor due to their previous dry period, they are being forced to withhold some of their wares," Thrain nodded again, "We are assisting Gondor with their food issue as we speak, the previous talks we had with them left them with an empty field in our West Farthing to dedicate to growing food for Gondor, we can do the same for you, if you so wish it."

Thrain narrowed his eyes, "You speak of _empty _fields. Empty means there's nothing in them, in this case, no food. How do you expect to barter a barren field to feed our people, if there is no food from it to feed them?"

Isengrim motioned to Bilbo, "Bilbo you have the better memory, could you please tell Master Thrain here what we told Gondor on the same subject?"

Bilbo could feel his face redden a slight at being told to speak out, "To have an empty field primarily means there is no owner, it is still tended and cared for, and also is filled with crops. The fields of which we speak are in the possession of the Tooks, so they are well tended and have quite the variety of fruits and vegetables. The only compensation to said Took family is a single pouch of seeds from each variety, so that they may grow them in other places as well."

"Yes, good job Bilbo, that was almost like hearing myself speak to the Steward himself." Isengrim turned back to Thrain, "Is there anything else you would like to examine about our proposal?"

"Will we be sharing the field with the Men of Gondor?"

"No, we had already agreed with the Steward that the field will not be shared with anyone else."

Thrain pounded his fist onto the table, "Good! I never liked the man anyway!" he then laughed heartily, (Bilbo found himself liking the older dwarf and smiled at him kindly) to which Thranduil merely gave a slight shake of his head. Bilbo practically couldn't believe it, it is almost as Isengrim said. Almost, because both of them thought that the dwarves and the elves would be constantly trying to kill each other during this ordeal. Then here they are, acting as if they were just siblings, with Thranduil as the older and Thrain as the younger.

"Now the other side of this manner continues; What are you seeking from us, Master Isengrim Took of Tookland?" Thranduil asked with his head tilting a bit, allowing the pale strands of hair that was previously over his shoulder to cascade over it's captor.

"I am merely asking for aid, should the Shire ever need it. Things have been peaceful for centuries, and we have basked in the calm. I have only just begun to think of it only being the calm before the storm. What with the trolls, goblins, and orcs beginning to move, and from what I heard from Rohan, it's slow. Slow, as if they're waiting for orders. Trolls are normally slow, I know, but goblins are known for their ability to climb like quick insects. Then the orcs, they don't just get along with anything, they get into a fight with anything that moves, but they have been spotted traveling in packs, packs of 10 or more."

"I have heard the same, in fact, there was a goblin scout that dared to try and enter Erebor. HA! Me son here tossed the creature around like a ragdoll before it gave up the information we wanted, all it said was eh... what did it say again? Thorin, you know."

Thorin sighed, " 'the ring is dead, and so is he. But upon the throne there is a queen. One who may, or may not. She will save us, or make us rot.' "

"BAH, riddles and riddles, everything is a riddle nowadays!" Thrain grunted.

"We shall have to discuss this later. For now, it is growing late and about time for supper, Master Thrain, I assume you and your son will be staying with us tonight?" Isengrim asked as he yawned.

"Yes, yes," here Thrain replied with another yawn, "I have been eager to try a hobbit meal for some time. What about you Thorin?"

"I would not mind."

"And you Master Thranduil?" Isengrim asked the elves.

"Mirkwood's border's are not far away from here, I will make the journey."

"Alright, then we'll meet again to discuss the other matters in a week."

Thranduil attempted to stand gracefully, only to nearly have his head crash through the ceiling, Legolas nearly laughed, if not for the slight glare his father gave him, "good evening, Master Isengrim."

"Good evening, Master Thranduil." Legolas led his father through the door of the smial, and waved to the others a goodbye.

"I never thought I'd say this about an elf, but that was a fine lad. Polite and friendly, old Thran must've gotten a kind wife, a saint even if she has to put up with him." Thrain said after the door shut, "Or maybe kindness runs in his blood but his heart was just too cruel since the beginning to take it." Thrain let out another hearty laugh.

Isengrim laughed softly, "Yes, well, my nephew, Bilbo, will show you to the guest rooms at which you'll be staying."

Bilbo nodded and motioned for them to follow him down the hall. He remembered faintly what his uncle told him beforehand if they were to stay, 'keep them the closest to everything necessary; kitchen, bathroom and the like. But also make it a room near to one of ours, in case they need one of us for anything but don't want to come looking for us in the tunnels at night. Despite the fact they're used to tunnels, they are more accustomed to one of their making, not a tunnel in a hobbit hole.' Then again, Bilbo had already picked out the perfect rooms for everyone if they were to stay, what with him being proficient, even for a hobbit.

As they approached Thrain's room he slowed and looked at the door handles for the sign he had placed, a simple tie of red ribbon. when he had found it he opened the door and said to Thrain, "This is your room, Master Thrain." Thrain smiled at Bilbo and ruffled his hair before going inside to settle things to his liking.

Now, Thorin was rather unexpected by Bilbo, he did not know what the dwarf liked, what he disliked, so of course, he examined a room next to Thrain's and deemed it worthy for the dwarf prince to stay in. "Master Thorin." Bilbo motioned to the room with a smile.

"Thank you." their eyes locked and Bilbo suddenly felt so small, and rather scared, not of Thorin mind you, but more of how Thorin made him feel. Bilbo felt as if his stomach was about to explode into butterflies and suddenly choke him, all within the few seconds they had eye-contact. But when Thorin had closed the door, Bilbo was strangely disappointed. Such icy blue eyes with a raging fire that could burn the living flesh off of a normal being, possibly burn one of the Tall-Folk to death. Then he saw that the rage soften while staring at the hobbit. Bilbo just cold not understand why though.

He scuffled back to his uncle, deep in thought as if he were trying to solve a strange riddle that just had him completely flustered

* * *

**Narumina12: Hello Lotr fans! *imitates crowd cheering* guess who's just been on a lotr spree and is currently 'reading' (Studying/taking notes on) the lord of the rings trilogy! I am so hoping the info I got is right, I looked most of it up in the Appendices of the huge tome of the trilogy I have, and some from wiki or google, mainly just spellings or relations though.**


End file.
